


Night

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Fantasy, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Necromancy, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: When Naruto dies, Sasuke decides to kill the Sun.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for my sweet oli

**I.**

Sasuke is scary in the moonlight.

Black hair and dark lashes shining silver, sharp arch of his cupid bow above his rosy brown lips just so. The delicate sharpness of his nose, his jaw. Slight roundness of cheeks. Shadows seem to play at the edges of his body. If one didn't know better they would think him an Angel. But this boy is a child of Death, chosen and protected by the Goddess Etros. He has the kind of eyes that wouldn't hesitate to kill.

The streets lights flicker, holding onto the very last remnants of electricity still flowing through the wires of the city. But the stars are dead and so are most everyone else. This city used to be neon glitz and shiny cars, marble statues of all their Gods erected in every open space, every sick patron of humanity upheld like some kind of benevolent saint. It makes Sasuke's blood murderous. He grips his sword tighter in his hand. They've beheaded every statue in this city and the one before it but it's not enough.

Sasuke loves the scent of blood. Iron and salt on his tongue, his cheek. It stains the black silk of his haori, makes the black bleed deeper. They've been rampaging every city for months, the blood never dry because the kill is always fresh. 

He wonders when the skies will open up and bring his love back to him.

Suigetsu flips his sword, a huge blade of silver as big as his body, the tip of it angled into a sharp curve. "When are we going to move on? I'm bored! We already killed everyone here!" 

Sasuke doesn’t turn from where he’s looking between buildings. "Shut up or you're going to be one of them."

"You're so fucking dramatic." 

But Suigetsu, silver haired and sharp toothed, stops complaining anyway. He would never admit it, at least for now, but he has a loyalty to Sasuke for having been saved by him. That and Sasuke rarely ever says anything he wouldn't do. One of these days he'll actually end up dead by Sasuke's sword.

They’ve been traveling as a group. Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin. They both seem to be enamored with Sasuke, their dark and dreamy prince in moonlight. And none of them blink at a kill. It’s a perfect arrangement really.

Sasuke’s eyes continue to flit between buildings. And then he sees him, his boy with the sunflower hair, golden limbed and faded, running through the cathedrals of Sasuke’s mind.

“Naruto!” His own voice sounds pathetic to him, too heavy with grief and want.

Walking over to him in careful steps, Suigetsu and Karin point there gazes to where he’s looking, the spot where the moon shines brightest. 

“Sasuke . . . who are you calling out to?”

There’s no one there.

  
  


**II.**

  
  


When Sasuke is eight, his older brother murders their family. He kills the soldiers serving their Kingdom, the old lady that gave them candy every time they passed her little house by, her children, their children. It's endless.

Their Kingdom falls after that.

He doesn’t remember the massacre. It’s all just flashes of red to him. A sort of creeping. A tingling sensation crawling up his legs, like something trying to cut off his circulation. Sometimes his legs feel suddenly all swollen and bursting, the way your finger gets if you wrap a rubber band around it multiple times and wait until it goes all dark pink and purple. 

Sometimes he can hear his mother. 

She was a beautiful Queen, with the same glossy black hair and dark eyes as him. Her hugs were always warm, and whenever Sasuke had visions of death, she would croon to him a soft lullaby;

_ Everyone is asleep _

_ There is nothing to come between _

_ The moon and me _

  
  


The visions, they said, was a necessary sacrifice for their family’s bond with Etros. 

His father, dark of hair and square of jaw, seemed to frown more than he opened his mouth. He was a quiet man but his voice was as big as every single one of Sasuke’s fears. His love for his wife was one of the few things that reminded Sasuke he had not shed his heart. But most of all, he loved his father’s rare praises and bits of paternal affection he would dole out in golden afternoons, when he wasn’t busy being King of a kingdom steeped in death.

His brother had the same Uchiha features; dark hair and dark eyes. But where Sasuke has his mother’s delicate face, Itachi was a mixture of both their father and mother. He had this tired set to his eyes and when he smiled it always seemed melancholy, just on the edge of goodbye. As a child he never knew if he loved his brother or hated him. He looked up to him as some impossible goal.  _ The Older Prince. Etros’ Chosen _ . There are stories of him killing a hundred men during a single night. 

He laughs at how easily he’s overshadowed that number. At 19, Sasuke has managed to destroy the world in his grief.

**III.**

  
  


They meet at an orphanage. But first, it goes like this.

Sasuke's people have always been shunned because of their patron Goddess,  _ Etros, Mother of Death _ . People forget that just as much as she takes, she gives back as life. 

After his family is murdered and his Kingdom destroyed, he is taken in by a man with rough silver hair and a scar over his eye. He calls himself Kakashi. Sasuke doesn't care about his name. He tells the small child that he _was a good friend of his uncle. And I owe it to him to ensure your safety._

_ Was a good friend.  _ His uncle is dead now. Even through his grief, he still had it in his child heart to giggle at the thought of his weird uncle Obito being friends with someone just as weird as him. 

They only spend a few days together before Kakashi sends him to an Orphanage. It's a little silly to Sasuke. As he grew older he realized the man was trying to relieve his guilt without taking any real responsibility.

From a stranger's eye, they made an oddly colored pair. A tall man with choppy silver hair holding a black haired boy's small hand. 

The Orphanage is grey. The actual building is an old brown manor. But the feeling you get is of gloom and doom and holding the hand of someone who doesn't want you. There are cracks running along the huge expanse of it with lush trees and grass everywhere, speckles of color from what must be flowers.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" Kakashi leans his head down slightly.

"I'm not, but you'll leave me here anyway."

A chuckle. "Yes, that is true."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i basically have the story written but i've decided to rewrite it and not completely post this version. i was reading through the whole story to post it chapter 2 but i realized it's too episodic and needs to be rewritten and restructured. this is for one of my friends so i don't want to give them a shitty story so i'm going to rework this story and post another completely different fic instead for now♡
> 
> this chapter is one other part from this version of the story for anyone who wants to see it. i won't be posting the other parts especially the ending chapter so it won't spoil the rewrite lol.

**IV.**

The boy is a boy just like Sasuke. Except he has all the wrong colors and says all the wrong words.

Naruto has spiky hair the color of sunflowers. And his eyes look just like the blue glow the moon gives the night sky. They tear up so often but the boy never let them leave his eyes. He would scrunch his face up in proud defiant anger and try to blink them away or open his eyes wide as if he could suck the tears back in. And his mouth is loud loud loud.

That's how Sasuke finds him.

In the backyard of the orphanage is an almost meadow-like space with tall trees and pretty flowers and at night, fireflies. Beneath one of the trees is Naruto, surrounded by three other kids. They seem to be older than him, taller but just as childish looking.

"--loser-"

He can't hear them very well from where he stands. But Naruto's voice, pitchy and rough in that juvenile way of his, overpowers everyone else's. He’s spewing insults of his own with the nastiest vocabulary an eight year old could have.

"You're all butthead pieces of crap!"

He yells a few more insults _turd wannabes stinky losers_ but the older boys back him further into the tree with their fists raised, red in the face from being riled up by an eight year old. Naruto starts to actually cry.

That’s when Sasuke decides to intervene. He runs over and kicks the older kids away, ignoring their jeers and threats. He knows they wouldn't dare touch him. And if they did, they would learn not to hurt Etros' child.

It's not something he uses. His magic. It's a learned secret to keep. His father had always made it known to him how important it was to keep it hidden from the public, to be seen as the most normal of their family. He had thought it had to do with the stigma their people carry from being feared. When he grows older, he would realize this secret was the only thing that kept him from being killed. Even without his family, he had the instinct to continue hiding his connection with Etros, that flow of dark blue shadow inside him, the visions of death which sometimes come too late. The only way others would know is if Etros makes a move on her own.

He kneels down next to Naruto on the grass and he already feels it staining his knees.

"You need to stop picking fights, stupid."

The boy tries to sneer at him but his lips end up wobbling instead. He's trying not to cry. "The-they deserve it," he says, furiously wiping at his eyes with tiny fists.

Sasuke laughs a little. "They do but it's not worth it."

He stands up and holds a hand out to Naruto and the boy just stares at it confused. "Come on."

Slowly, Naruto reaches out to clasp his hand with his own dirt caked paw. His hand is soft despite being covered in dirt.

"My name is Sasuke."

A cheeky grin spreads on Naruto's scarred chubby cheeks, a smile so bright it reminds him of the moon. "I know! All the girls talk about you like you're a fairytale prince, hehe."

They walk back inside hand in hand.

*

Naruto orbits Sasuke like his very own tiny moon.

The small boy never seems to run out of challenges, has a competitive streak that burns hotter than his thirst for trouble. It's a little obnoxious to the eight year old. But he doesn't mind his company so much. He doesn't ask weird questions like the other kids. And it makes him happy, in a way, that someone else is just as isolated as him.

"Can you climb all the way to the top of a tree? Last year I almost did it!" He's grinning wide, the whisker like scars on his chubby brown cheeks crinkling a little.

Sasuke keeps walking ahead of him in the hallway. "Yeah. I did that when I was five."

Naruto gawks at him dramatically. He pouts for a moment. And then his face lights up and he scampers after Sasuke. "I know! We can try to see who can climb it the fastest!"

Sasuke looks back at the boy just a few feet behind him and smiles a tiny smile. "Okay."

Naruto starts running through the hall yelling, "I'll race ya!"

He starts running too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @uchimakiluv

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @uchimakiluv
> 
> there are about two or three more chapter to be posted after this.
> 
> the lullaby is a poem by Enomoto Seifu-jo


End file.
